The Plain View is Limitless
by VoiSieteQui
Summary: A collection of shorts and poems on all Hetalia pairings. Ch5: For You  USUK . I would sacrifice everything...to hear your laughter once more. You would, till this war ends, come back to me, my love.
1. Polaroid

**A/N: Europeans, like some Americans, drive on the right side of the road, except in England, where they drive on both sides of the road; Italy, where they drive on the sidewalk; and France, where if necessary they will follow you right into the hotel lobby. ~ Dave Barry**

**Drabbles: Of any category, any pairing, based on a keyword or phrase or something I encounter in everyday life.**

**Crack/ Angst/ Fluff/ Horror/ etc, etc.**

**For those, *points fingers* who say that I cannot write fluff. Or perhaps, word for word, say that I will "probably explode in front of the computer just trying to think of fluff"**

**I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG BY ATTEMPTING. I have not exploded yet. And I'm sorry, the summary has nothing to do with the story, maybe in the future. **

**(True, true, I know. All my stories are angsty and dark because…I don't know. I'm not that funny, nor am I very sappy. BUT. When someone insults my - ) XD**

**So, my first sorta fluff. At least it has a happy ending, you know? Really, no joke.**

**Drop a line? If you could? Pretty please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1<strong>: Polaroid.

**Pairing:** FrUk.

**Warning**: None, really. Very mild use of language.

**Category:** Fluff

**Prompt**: I wasn't good enough.

**England POV**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, when I look at him –<p>

I cry.

I don't know why, it just so happens that foreign tears run down my face, and the flowing doesn't stop.

Looking at the cracked picture, smoothing out the uneven glass

The photos that remain

Of him.

Of us, together.

Happy, one of those rare moments where someone had captured us laughing

Smiling.

His arm, so sneakily wrapped around my waist

I knew what he was doing yet, that lecherous –

I let it go.

That's the only picture of us like this so intimately.

* * *

><p>I remember when he first started courting me<p>

Those cheesy pick-up lines

To my utter disbelief

Could ever come out from a sleazy mouth like his

_To me._

_They were to me?_

Of all people

A cranky, irritable, a horrible personality

Appealing to a flamboyant playboy like him?

What did he see in me?

Still, he smiled, those sky blue eyes crinkling up, the tell-tale smile lines

"_Mon Ami, care to join me?"_

Offering his hand, he waited patiently, gaze unwavering.

"_Just get the hell away from me you disgusting frog."_

I think he noticed, very observantly

That the tips of my ears were coloring pink.

* * *

><p>Time, of course, proved not a barrier to this 'bickering.'<p>

A light shower in the summer

The air so fresh, clear…the verdant grass dewy with drops of rain

"_Let's ride, Angleterre!"_

"_Ri…ride W-WHAT? You disgusting git I-"_

"_Ride bikes, of course, what else…?"_

He smirked, flashing the pearls of his teeth, leaning down, closer, voice low.

"_Oh. Why, I never knew you were so enthusiastic in the morn- umph!"_

He was stopped abruptly by a smarting punch to the side of his face.

"_Ce qui a été__ça? __That hurt!"_

To which I had no reply, looking away, whispering.

"_Well…aren't you going?"_

To which that shameless man took my hand, pressing his soft lips to my skin.

"_I'll follow you, Arthur."_

"_I'll follow you forever."_

Those words earned that arse swift kick down low.

* * *

><p>Though I've questioned his sanity multiple times, on almost every occasion, the thought of dragging him off to asylum never occurred to me.<p>

_Until now._

"_You want me to blasting do **THIS**?"_

A few important veins probably popped.

Expending almost all English curse words available at the moment –

Francis had told me that he wanted to motorbike.

In the woods, for a picnic.

"_So that you, and I, Mon amour, can share the most beautiful spot in my heart."_

"_Beautiful spot, my bollocks."_ A sneer twisted my face as I tried to hide my visible gulping. _"A spot you share with a whole lot of other harlots."_

A hurt look was quickly covered by a façade of amusement as he watched me ramble on as I suddenly remembered the two bikes perched by a large tree.

"_People could DIE! What if there's an accident? What if-"_

Francis chuckled. _"In France"_ he wiggled his eyebrows, _"accidents happen in the bedroom, not the kitchen unlike you, Arthur."_

He continued, pressing his finger against my lip to hush me – an unusually close proximity, as he brushed the hair away from my face. _"__I'm just saying that because I'm concerned. Can you really do it?"_

"_Do what? What the hell do you want me to do? Ride motorbikes? That's a piece of cake I-"_

Francis looked down at me as I stopped abruptly, the slight man now in his arms flushing pink.

"_What if – What if I say can't?"_

I saw his mouth drop open momentarily. Arthur Kirkland, of all people, trying to pout.

"_Would you carry me on your back?"_

The French man hugged me close, in a tight embrace – the scent of roses, wine, musk.

"_I'll carry you with my arms, my love. That way I can see your face."_

* * *

><p>I can't help but let a smile linger on my face, watching him sleep contentedly under the bright sunshine.<p>

But the, the return of the stinging, aching feeling.

I want to cry.

This is the last time…

I reach out, and grab his hand, intertwining our fingers together.

I'm sure he's feigning sleep.

The flood of realizations that I've held back with levees flow, roar.

_I'm not good enough, for you._

_I won't ever make you happy, I'm just a cantankerous, crabby, unreasonable, belligerent, bitter, difficult person._

_Because when you're here with me_

_You make me realize exactly just what kind of person I am._

_I'm a terrible cook and I drink too much, I used to be a punk a pirate,_

_And deny any sort of affection you have for me – _

_I feel horrible inside. You could have so much more…love in your life, rather than me, this irritable spinster that's into pagan things and witchcraft._

_But you know._

_I'm selfish._

_I'm a very selfish person._

_That's why I won't let you go. Though I know I'm not good enough, it doesn't deter me from your love._

_This is the last time that I'll think like this._

"Francis."

He opens his eyes, sky blue melting into emerald green.

"Oui?"

"Let's take a picture together. Of us. Smiling."

"Of course."

The flash of the Polaroid light,

And on the back of photo when the small film finally developed,

I scribbled:

_I _think I might ___ love you._

_-End.-_

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose I'll explain a little more. If you have any requests, I'll be more than happy to write a little something! Just give me a pairing and a subject keyword, or whatever, and I'll do my best, eh. XD**

**Can be told in narrative/ poem/ any sort of way, I guess. **

**Possible Topics: Sweden gets a Makeover, Canada and Prussia's business plan: Powerful Prussian (ma)Ple Prawesome Pancakes. League of PPmPPP, America thinks China's burgers are too weird, Korean Kpop government conspiracy, etc.**


	2. Obeisance

**I'm bored and procrastinating - something to get my mind off of everything. Spur of the moment...**

**Fudge, I fail at writing fluff, eh? thank you natcat5 - I'll try to attempt fluff again -_-'''. This time, fluff for real, *laughs*. I MADE YOU CRY? OH GOSH. Either I must be a terribly bitter person because I actually thought that was happy! My perception must be horribly distorted. *feels guilty***

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Gore, Interesting concepts.<strong>

**Pairing: USUK.**

**Genre: Horror**

**POV: that's for you to decide. **

**Prompt: Intestines**

**Title: Obeisance**

* * *

><p>When I stand.<p>

The ground moves.

The crunching of combat boots above the red sea

When I walk

The ways part for

Something unseen.

My eyes

Look into yours

Across the hall, the dullness

Does not escape

My gaze.

The cold steel barrel of the gun slung over my shoulder

Digs into flesh

Amidst the red halls of matrimony

This is where I pledge my fealty,

My obeisance to you

Is my meat and blood.

Each step is closer

The snapping of bones underneath

Strewn on the checkered ground

Lay

Our organs torn out from our cavities

Gaping holes

In my stomach and chest

The crimson flower blooms.

In this room

There are only two of us.

Two, which means one plus one.

Two, which entwine into one being.

A simple equation

Eternity is not forever – only an eight letter word.

Such and immense space

That separates us.

My fingertips reach out

But can only brush your passing back.

The brain matter

It makes it hard to walk on.

When I close my eyes

Let this illusion pass

I can no longer distinguish reality

From a waking dream.

Centuries since we have been reunited

So close like this

Shuddering involuntarily, I see nothing else

But you

Sitting on the gilded golden throne

The heavy crown

That entraps and crushes your head

The vivid maroon fur thrown over your shoulder

To hide the emaciated other part of your body

Like a beggar seeing a prince for the first time

I stand awed

I as the poor beggar and you as the royal blueblood

But now

We are both reduced

To fragile mortals.

Your beauty captured amidst the frame of violence

A silent stillness

That passes

I am the soldier that comes and destroys your splendor

I rape and I burn

I tear you asunder

So beautiful.

I want to see your face

Your exuberant, your melancholic, your fury and rage

Show it to me.

Show it to me, so that only I can see it.

As the cracks begin to show

My fingertips can finally now

Brush through the fine hair

Caress the delicate jaw

Linger on your bloodless lips

Squeeze ever so slightly on your pale neck

Lean in close

And stare into the vacuums of your pools

Look at me.

And finally see me.

Feel your neurons and synapses fire as my lips close in on yours possessively

This bloody hand travels down

Into your coat

I want to see your face.

I want to see your dying face in death.

Is it possible to die twice over?

A rip, a tear, then a slash

Like a broken doll severed at the torso

My hand grabs and breaks skin

Past your pearl ribs

The open gash spews out

And I enclose around the cold remains of your insides

Muscles locked in rigor mortis

Your intestines are beautiful.

As I hold them close to my face

Holding it as a mother holds a baby –

Our positions are reversed now, right?

Let your intestines entwine around me

So that they may serve as connected red string

Of an umbilical cord

That will guide me back to your womb.

You will never be mine

But I can be yours for eternity.

This cold hand of yours I place on my chest

We have finally been reunited.

* * *

><p><em>Personally I think of it as Alfred's the one going all yandere. (lol not Russia this time.)<em>

_A review would be nice~ (_)_

_LET ME MAKE A NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT FLUFF. (or an attempt)_


	3. Honeymoon

Author's Note:

Oh god I have 5 English Essays due on Monday. God help me.

**And Natcat 5:** Thank you so much for your reviews, you're so nice and considerate! I know I've said this before but I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading your reviews _. Thank you thank you! (**LOL and NO it was NOT fluff.** ….the last chapter that is. This one isn't either haha)

Prompt: No AC

Prussia/ Austria

Crack

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

Small drops of sweat glistened on the albino's neck as he fanned himself with the newspaper in his hand, something he would never read. He sat in an awkward cross legged position, looking visibly irritated as he sat there idly, glaring at the Austrian across the table, unruffled even in the extreme heat, his full uniform on, not a hair out of place.

Just looking at Austria made Prussia pissed. He seemed _too _calm, too proper. It was hot, humid, and the sun was shining too hard through the glass and of all things, Prussia knew he was going to die soon.

There was no fucking AC in this damn beach hut. Hell, they were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on a remote island, in a stupid beach hut, and he was sitting here watching Austria mend his oversized swimwear he bought back when they were kids. _"Prices were cheap back then, and of course I'd be proactive – "_Gilbert made a particularly nasty face when he suddenly remembered Roderich's smug words.

Gilbert was wearing practically nothing, desperately gulping down gallons of lukewarm water that recently was ice cold until it was taken out of the fridge. Hell, the muscular, red eyed man would have long opened the fridge door and sat in front of it and bask in the cold wind blowing – if not for – a hateful glance at Roderich – that stupid Austrian castigating him if he ever did waste electricity like that.

But what pissed Gilbert off was –

It was their motherfucking _honeymoon_ and there wasn't any action! Here he was, stupid man, practically prostrating himself in front of the cool, emotionless Austria, acting all sexy awesomelike showing off his rock hard solid abs and sweaty figure as they collected around his collarbone, running his fingers through his shock of white hair –

But that…..that _bastard _just DID NOT have any semblance of what awesomesexylike was.

Roderich, still dressed...hadn't even taken off his jacket. What Gilbert didn't comprehend was why the Austrian didn't even want to get down and go at it like animals heat. This entire was practically an aphrodisiac for even the most impotent frigid bastards like him. Hell, Gil heard that Zwingli totally got it up here too…but that was off topic, and the mental image made Gilbert want to run off to the nearest bathroom and retch.

Which he did.

Must have been that rancid chicken, eggs, and shit he ate. _Oh God, _Prussia moaned, _please don't tell me I don't have morning sickness oh my god please don't let this be an even worse version of Breaking Dawn oh FUCK –_

* * *

><p>Austria, noticing Prussia was gone, quickly fanned himself with the newspaper and wiped his forehead with the handkerchief.<p>

Watching Gilbert suffer was almost worth the pain of having all those damn stiff clothes on.

* * *

><p>^_^...that Twilight Reference...<p>

R&R?


	4. Fly

**Fly**

_Thoughts of elder nations as they watch their children, their younger siblings mature. The sorrow, the melancholy...the aching._

* * *

><p>There is one day when you must let go of this hand.<p>

Unwrap your fingers around mine

And I shall

Retract.

Child. I can no longer shield you.

Protect yourself; and my wings shall withdraw.

The path we used to walk together, hand in hand now diverges.

And now

We are finally the same height.

And I wonder – were you always this tall?

Were you always…so big? It seemed like just yesterday when your tiny fingers grabbed mine and gave a toothless smile.

I held you

In my arms, wondering what this new life could bring me.

So tightly, because I didn't understand

And I didn't know.

I didn't know that you would grow so fast, grow without abandon

I didn't know you would leave me behind.

It seems like once, you were always following me

But now.

I wonder, if I am the one following you.

All these years I wonder if they were worth it

To see you grown up

and talk, like an equal. Though we share not the same blood,

we are from one flesh and one soul.

But today, at diverging crossroads. We cannot walk the same path.

Go, and fly

Fly away from me, fly away from the mistakes I now regret –

Do not share my pain

Go.

As you walk forward, not once looking back.

Go before this pain becomes unbearable and my heart bursts

As I run and cry

In the dust that you leave behind,

On my knees

Crying soundlessly your name in the passing wind

Waiting for you to look back, even once.

Waiting for you to come back.

Please...

Forgetting seems like such an idle pleasure.


	5. For You

I haven't felt this much pressure before, RL is screwing around with me.

Still working on the Kpop conspiracy crap T_T

All my apps are due today and my six essays are shit. I needed to get something out of my system before I go aslkdgjoawteus so this is really unpolished.

/was listening to acoustic version of Grenade (old, but I still like it...don't judge) and this sort of came...out?

Anyways, I sort of imagined USUK, in Iggy's POV. Doesn't make sense but make what you will.

* * *

><p><strong>For You<strong>

_For you I would do anything._

Hang your coat.

Dry your hair.

Kiss your eyelids.

Make breakfast, bake cakes

_I would._

Take your soft hand and lead you into a whirlwind of dancing

Button up your jacket

Tie your tie

Pat your head

_I would._

Yell at you, scream

vocal cords harshly raw

and let you cry on my shoulder

wet drops of salination drying quickly

I don't think I'll ever wash this shirt

_I would._

Kiss you good-bye.

Send you off to war

with a smile on my face

but tears in my heart.

Uncontrollable sobbing watching the horse carriage from afar,

the touch of you still lingering on my fingertips.

Kisses are but fleeting sorrow and small gestures transient reminiscence.

_I would._

Kiss your faded picture every day

wait by the dilapidated garden door to wait for your return

Stand by the mailbox

for a sign, for a letter to tell me that you are safe.

_I would._

Clutch the bible to my heart though I'm not religious

and pray.

Pray.

Pray that you reckless child not come home with scars and missing limbs

I pray that your smiling face

will be the same one you left me in my long forgotten memory.

Stay with me.

_I would._

Sacrifice everything

Blood, body, brain, pride, honor, valor, happiness

to hear your laughter once more.

Come back to me please.

You would.

Till this war ends.

Come back to me, love.

* * *

><p>And you did.<p>

You came back.

Back to me, back to the little cottage.

With a smile on your face.

_For you, I did everything._

Hung your tattered, bullet riddled coat.

Dried your hair matted with crimson and dirt.

Made breakfast, made cakes

I did take your hand and clasp it with mine, locked in an eternal embrace of appendages.

Buttoned up your black tuxedo jacket

Tied your favorite tie

Patted your heavy head

And screamed.

Crying on your shoulder now, shrieking.

For you

I tried to do everything.

_I tried –_

I kissed you good-bye, one last kiss

With tears in my eyes and a smile in my heart,

I send you off into the afterlife with a broken body but a healed soul.

A smile locked in the clutches of death.

_I saved a life, did you know? I do not regret it._

-You said

* * *

><p><em>For me, you did everything.<em>

And so I shall send you to the afterlife –

May we meet there soon.

* * *

><p>Yeah anyways T_T FML FML FML I HATE LIFE<p> 


End file.
